Where It All Began
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Episode I. Corinna Thatch, a young woman who lives on Tatooine, falls in love with the arrogant, cocky Jamis Solo, who really isn't what he pretends to be. Corinna, though, loves him nonetheless. They get swept up in the middle of a brewing war when young Anakin Skywalker wins a pod race to become free, and leaves with two Jedi to learn the ways of the Force. R&R! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first Star Wars story. I'm sorry guys... I'm making this a generational thing... which means I'm starting with the Prequel Trilogy. Which means... yes... there's going to be Jar Jar Binks... Don't hurt me! *hides from tomatoes that are going to be tossed*  
Enjoy anyway!  
(I don't own anything except my OC's!)

Chapter One

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routed to outlying star systems is in dispute.  
Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.  
While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict..._

I didn't consider myself a slave. Just because I worked for a slave owner didn't mean I was enslaved. I had the right to come and go as I pleased, go into bars and such. I was just paid poorly. _Very_ poorly. It was enough to live on but not enough to have spending money afterwards. Maybe a drink at the bar and then leave. Not enough to get wasted, which is what I would have preferred. But, hey, it was a drink.

Here on Tatooine, nothing really happened. The biggest thing we all looked forward to was pod-racing, but half the time the pods would fuck up so there was that. Though I knew this young boy who could possibly be the best pod-racer on this planet. He was nine, small for his age. A little blonde boy named Anakin. Unlike me, he and his mother, Shmi, were both slaves. Anakin didn't have a father. I'm not quite sure of the story behind it, to be honest with you, but I knew that he wasn't in the picture.  
Anakin was the slave of Watto, who was also my employer. He's a Toydarian, with faded light blue skin and small wings on his back. Honestly, I don't know how they kept him up but somehow they did. He was foul-tempered and greedy and really wasn't nice at all. At least that was my impression of him. _I_ couldn't stand him, personally, but some people liked him. Of course they weren't exactly "nice" either. Birds of a feather flock together.

I made my way to the bar after I got off work, though young Anakin was still repairing spare pieces. I tried to make Watto send him home, but he threatened to make me work longer if I pushed him. So I left. Mainly because what he has me doing is moving around big, heavy, dangerous pieces and I really didn't want to die. I know it seems selfish that a young nine year old is working long into the night, but even if I really tried I wouldn't be able to take his place. The only person who could take it was Shmi, and even then Watto didn't think she could repair things like Anakin can.

I listened to the music around me, shutting my eyes for a moment. To the left of me, I heard someone get punched in the face before glass breaking. The music stopped soon after. I opened one eye and looked. I couldn't exactly make it out. One man was standing; another was on the ground, holding his nose. Opening both of my eyes I sat up. The one on the ground had fiery red hair and wore dark brown while the man who was standing (who I could see very well). The man who was standing had dark brown hair and a goatee, which was groomed regularly. He wore a black shirt with a grey jacket, dark brown pants and black boots.

"Dammit, Jamis!" I heard another man exclaim. "I've told you time and time again, you fight in my bar and you're going to get your ass kicked out!"

"And yet almost every time you let me back in." The man, Jamis, spoke. "Which goes to show that you really don't give a damn."

Sheesh, he was cocky. I sat up and got a better look of this man's face. His eyes, which were hidden underneath his bangs, seemed to be an emerald green. He had a nice jawline and, from what _I_ thought, looked buff. I got up and made my way through the crowd a bit to get a better look of this Jamis. The name sounded familiar to me, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I mean it this time, Solo. _Out_!"

My eyes widened. Jamis Solo! The trader! He's been to every planet in this galaxy at least once. At least, that's what the stories have said.

No one ever said, though, how handsome he was.

Jamis looked at the bartender, the cocky grin still on his face. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Like hell you will!"

And with that, Jamis walked out. I looked after him as the music started back up and the man with the red hair was helped up by his buddies.

"That son of a bitch almost broke my nose!" he muttered as they dragged him out.

"He's bleedin', man!" one of them exclaimed quietly.

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch..." another muttered.

I hurried past them, to where Jamis was standing outside. He seemed to be waiting for something, which I could guess was his ride. I walked up to him and nervously tapped him on the shoulder. Deep emerald eyes met mine, and I saw one of his eyebrows disappear underneath his bangs.

"Yeah?"

"Um, those guys back there... I think they want to fight."

"They do, do they?" Jamis Solo grinned. "Let them. A couple of drunken men don't scare me."

I raised my eyebrows. "So if they beat your ass out here—"

"Listen, girly—"

"The name's _Corinna_ —"

"Okay, _Corinna_ , they won't fight me. You know why? Because I'm a Solo. And for generations upon generations, a Solo almost always won every fight they were in."

"Oh, well, aren't we cocky?" I crossed my arms.

"Just a bit."

I shook my head, and looked at him. "At least you admit it."

"I'll admit almost anything."

"What will you not admit?"

That seemed to have got him. Jamis ran a hand through his hair in thought. After a good amount of time, he answered. "My age."

I raised my eyebrows again. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Listen... A pretty young thing like you, what're you doing here on a planet like Tatooine?"

"I live here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I leaned on the wall. The door to the bar slammed open, and the men stumbled out. Jamis stood up straight, but the drunken fool who still had blood pouring out of his nose seemed to be intimidated by him. One of his buddies, who currently wasn't helping him stay up, made his way over to where we were.

"Listen, Solo, you arrogant _son of a bitch_ —" he glared.

"Arrogant, that's one I haven't heard in a while—" Jamis smirked.

"If you show your face on Tatooine again," the man shoved a finger in his face. Jamis went to bite it, but the man yanked it back. "I swear, I'll personally kick your ass myself."

"Ah, I see. Keep this in mind. I'm a trader. It's what I do. It's my way of life, I love it. Alright? Now, if I stop trading things with Tatooine, see, that would disrupt everything else. I can't have that and, as I'm sure you can understand, my boss really, _really_ can't have that. How's about, if I come here, you go your way, or I'll go mine."

"Or what?"

Jamis yanked his blaster out of its holster. "I'll shoot ya."

The man took a step back, his eyes widening. Jamis nodded, putting his blaster back. He then made a 'shooing' motion with his hands, and the men quickly left. I stared at Jamis, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Easy, peasy." He said.

"What if they get the authorities?" I gaped at him.

"Okay? They won't do anything. I'll be gone before they'll wanna do anything."

I sighed. "You're something else, Solo."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

" _Don't_."

" _Too late._ "

I sighed, leaving his side.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?"

" _Home_." I didn't turn. I just kept walking down the road.

"Will you be back?"

"In a month."

And with that, I turned the corner and made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I've posted this, Carrie Fisher passed away. So I want to dedicate the rest of this series to her. Rest in Peace, Princess.

Chapter Two

Master, I'm sorry I just can't stay. _Yes, that would work._ And if he asks why, Corinna? Did you ever think of that? _I snapped at myself. Certainly "I'm in love with your other Padawan and possibly pregnant" would surely cause some kind of controversy with the Jedi. Yeah, best not to mention that._

 _I knocked on the door to my Master's chambers twice, and then waited politely._

" _Come in." I heard._

 _I walked into my Master's room, seeing him meditating._

" _Oh, Master Qui-Gon, I didn't mean to disturb you—"_

" _Don't worry about it, Corinna." Master Qui-Gon stopped and looked at me, a small smile on his face. "What can I help you with? You seem troubled."_

" _Well, Master, I would like to leave the Jedi Order." I spoke matter of factly. I had made up my mind and rehearsed this in my head one too many times. I saw my Master raise his eyebrows._

" _Leave?"_

" _Yes, Master."_

" _Why? Is something wrong?"_

 _I shook my head. "Oh, no, not at all Master. This just isn't the life for me."_

 _Master Qui-Gon looked at me, furrowing his brows a bit._ He can feel this in the Force, I bet you anything _, I thought to myself._

" _Are you sure that's it? There's nothing else you would wish to tell me?"_

" _No, Master. That's it."_

 _Master Qui-Gon stood, though still looking quite doubtful. "Does Obi-Wan know?"_

" _No, Master, I haven't told him." I can't. I'm horrible at goodbyes._

" _Well, don't you think you should tell him?" he looked at me. I looked down._

" _I don't know if I can." I spoke quietly._

" _Corinna, let me explain something to you." Master Qui-Gon walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I craned my neck to look up at him, as he was so much taller than I was. "I know how you say you're horrible with goodbyes. But you need to understand that Obi-Wan thinks very highly of you. When you're not around he speaks of you often. At least give him the goodbye he deserves before you go."_

" _Yes, Master." I nodded, and began to take my saber off my belt._

" _No, no. You keep that."_

" _But—"_

" _Corinna you meditated on it. It is yours. I have no need for a second saber. Mine works just fine."_

 _I smiled softly. "Thank you, Master."_

 _He smiled back, going to where his water was and poured himself a glass. "Would you like some?" Master Qui-Gon asked._

" _No, Master, I'm okay." I shook my head. He nodded, sitting on his bed._

" _So when do you plan on leaving?" Master Qui-Gon looked at me._

" _Either late tonight or early tomorrow morning." I leaned on the wall._

" _Where are you going to go?"_

" _I'm not sure yet. I guess wherever I need to be. Wherever the Force happens to take me."_

 _Qui-Gon smiled a bit at this, standing up and walking over to me again. "I wish you luck on your endeavors, whatever they may be."_

 _I smiled a bit. "Thank you, Master." I hugged him._

I stared up at my dirt ceiling, not wanting to move. It was too hot to move. I just wanted to lay there and shut my eyes. But, I thought with a sigh, I couldn't. I had to be at work in a little bit. I sat up and reached under my bed, pulling out a brown trunk that was pretty worse for wear. I brought this thing everywhere with me. It was good at holding the things I needed it to, but man oh man, was it old.

I opened the lid and dug around. Inside I had some old books, and a few Jedi scrolls I was given to help myself study. My robes were in there as well. They were a dark brown, almost black, in color and always fit me well in the waist, though I always thought they were a little too long. I dug a bit deeper and pulled my saber out. Lord, the money I could get for this. I'd be well-to-do for a good while. I'd never sell it though. It's too precious. I stood, getting into fighting stance, and ignited my saber. The room filled up with the bright violet color, and I gave it a few practice swings.

"Corinna!"

I jumped and shut my saber off, tossing it into my trunk and hiding it under my bed. My door opened and Anakin popped inside. He grinned at me.

"Anakin, good morning." I smiled softly.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

"What brings you by?"

"It's almost time for work."

"Is it? I'm afraid I lost track of time. Give me a moment." I smiled softly, going to the mirror to brush my hair. I saw the young blonde boy look around.

"Your home is so nice."

I smiled softly. "That's right; you've never been in here before have you?" I put my hair in a bun on the back of my head, leaving two even sized strands on each side of my face to braid them.

"No, I haven't. I like it a lot."

I chuckled. My place was simple. No rooms, really, except a half wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the place, and the bathroom of course. Everything else was very open. Dirt walls, dirt floors, dirt ceiling. Shmi and Anakin lived very much the same way, except they had actual bedrooms.  
"Okay, Anakin, I'm ready if you are. Is your mother there yet?" At this, the young boy nodded his head.

"Yes, she's waiting for us. She had to go in early."

I nodded and walked over. "Well, then, let's go."

Where I worked, it was junk galore. No one came in here except for traders, smugglers, and scum. I never minded the traders or smugglers; it was the scum I hated.

Anakin was repairing a part that would normally go on a pod, while Shmi and I polished some droids that were recently sold to us.

"Did you ever hear from that man?" Shmi asked me. I looked at her.

"What man?" I furrowed my eyebrows. She smiled a bit.

"You know what man I'm talking about. The trader."

"Oh, Solo. No, I haven't. Shmi, that was a month ago, come on." I shook my head, focusing on my droid again. Shmi was a pretty woman. She wasn't ugly by any means. But she was very plain, since she didn't have much. She wore her hair back and out of her face. Very simple. She wore very simple dresses, as that was all she could afford. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin that you get from living here. She was kind, and a good mother. She adored Anakin. He was her world, that boy.

"You don't seem too upset about it."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm not."

"What does he look like?"

I smiled a bit. "He has dark brown hair, and bright emerald eyes. Strong build. Really cocky."

"How cocky is 'really cocky'?"

"Like 'I _will_ beat you up, don't test me, because I'm stronger than you are' kind of cocky."

"Oh, one of those."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

The door opened and a man walked in. I couldn't see his face, because his back was to me, but Watto was talking to him.

"Right this way," I heard Watto say, and his little blue wings flapped over to where we were. I saw the man's face in the light and looked at Shmi.

"Shmi. That's him." I whispered.

Jamis grinned at me. "Well, Corinna, small galaxy we live in, eh?"

"Solo." I nodded my head.

"My, you look lovelier in the daylight."

I felt Shmi elbow me gently in the side, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a grin on her face.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Listen, I'm looking for a droid to take with me on my trading missions. Watto here told me that you've got a knack for picking out good droids."

"She's the best." Shmi spoke before I could, and I stared at her. She looked at me as if to say, "Just do it, you won't regret it."

"Well, I can pick some good ones, yes." I said, giving Shmi an annoyed look. She just smiled back at me.

"Corinna, why don't you show Solo here our droids in the back?" Watto suggested. I started to speak back, but he gave me a nasty glare that I couldn't ignore.

"Sure." I responded and stood. "Mr. Solo, if you would follow me."

I opened the door to the back and lead Jamis inside.

"Here we are." I shut the door and let him look around. I glanced at the lonely R2 unit in the back and looked at Jamis. "You want a good droid? That's the one."

He looked over at the R2 unit, who was silver and gold.

"An R2 unit? Seriously?"

"The droid's name is R2-G4 and it's a good little droid. Definitely will keep you company on your long trading missions." I looked at the droid. "G4!"

The little droid lit up, rolling itself over to where we were. It spoke in a series of beeps. Slightly jumping from side to side, I could tell the droid seemed a bit excited that it might be getting picked. I smiled softly.

"Calm down, G4." At this, G4 spoke in another series of beeps. "I know, just let the man get a good look at you."

Jamis knelt down to G4's height and G4 swung its head over to look at him, beeping excitedly once more.

"How much?" Jamis asked.

"Well, it's had extensive repairs, so definitely not full price. This little droid, though, can do anything you tell it to. You want it to record a message and keep it? It can. Want it to hide something, keep it safe? It can. Your new best friend? That's your droid. It can decode anything, help pilot your ship. Hell, it can even help you fight. That is one amazing droid right there."

Jamis looked up at me. "It can't go on a date with me, though, can it?"

"Well, Mr. Solo, if you have something for droids that I don't know about—"

"Oh, no, not for the droid." He kept looking at me as he stood. I tried not to laugh.

"Mr. Solo, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that—"

"Come on. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. One night, and I'll leave you alone."

"I can't."

"Why not? Is there another man?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, no, but—"

"If there's no other man then what's the problem?" he cocked his head to the side a bit. R2-G4 beeped a couple times. I looked at the droid.

"G4, stay out of it."

"What, is the little droid agreeing with me?" Jamis smirked a bit.

"Mr. Solo—"

"Jamis."

"Jamis. I'll take you up on that date. On one condition."

"What's the condition?"

I sighed, tucking a braid behind my ear. "If I don't like it. If I don't enjoy this date, you have to promise to not ask me out ever again."

Jamis nodded and placed a hand on his chest. "Trader's honor, Miss Corinna."

Jamis left, with R2-G4 in tow. I had a date for tomorrow night at seven o'clock. I saw Shmi smile at me, as if to say "I told you so".

"Don't say it, Shmi." I told her.

"I didn't say anything." She smiled more.

"You were going to." I crossed my arms.

"Was I?" she teased. I rolled my eyes, polishing the droid again. "Corinna."

"What?"

"Have fun." I rolled my eyes, and Shmi laughed. "I mean it. If you go in with a negative outlook on things, you're not going to have a good time. Just think about the good time you could have. And then all the times after."

"Yeah, okay. Will do, Shmi." I sighed quietly, as I saw another smile tug at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" _You're leaving tonight?_ "

" _Does that upset you_?"

" _Well_..."

" _Tell me_."

 _Obi-Wan messed with the small braid beside his ear, trying to think of what he was going to say and how he was going to say it._ " _I am upset that you're leaving, yes. I know I can't stop you._ " _I looked down at my hands. Obi-Wan placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him_. " _I shall miss you, you know_."

 _I smiled softly_. " _I know_."

"Excited?"

"No. This is your fault, Shmi, and I don't—quit grinning like that."

Shmi just kept the grin on her face. "Like what?"

"Like _that_! You're acting like you just made the best decision of your life."

"Who knows?" she teased.

"Mother, can I go home to work on my pod?" Anakin asked, obviously bored. Shmi looked out the window, noticing it was still bright out. It wouldn't last long, though. Even though we had two suns, it still got dark fairly quickly.

"I'll go with you, it's about to be dark and I don't want you walking alone."

" _Mother_."

I chuckled to myself, putting my hair up in two buns on the back of my head with braids underneath, cupping the buns. I put on the bottom part of my Jedi robes, leaving the dark brown top in the box. Over them, I put a shawl across my shoulders.

"Well?" I faced Shmi and Anakin, who were sitting on my bed next to each other.

"You look beautiful." Anakin piped up. I smiled softly.

"Thank you." I turned back around to finish my hair up a bit.

"Corinna?"

"Yes?"

"What's in that old box you have?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing important, Anakin."

"Well, you hid it pretty fast when we got here." He pressed.

"Ani..." his mother said.

I sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Anakin. Just some things from home."

"Can I see?"

I faced him, my anger starting to get the best of me. "No, Anakin, you _may not_."

Anakin looked down, messing with his hands. I looked over at Shmi, who I could tell didn't blame me for my outburst. But I had just snapped at her only child. I sighed, going over to the young boy and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me for a moment before looking down again.

"I'm sorry, Corinna, I shouldn't have pressed." He spoke quietly.

"No, Anakin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I feel awful. Are you okay?"

He nodded a couple times. I kissed the top of his head before standing. A knock was heard on my door and I stood. I looked over at Shmi, who gave me a reassuring smile, and walked to my door and opened it. There stood Jamis Solo, and good _grief_ did he look handsome.

"Mr. Solo." I nodded my head.

"Corinna—"

"Thatch. Corinna Thatch."

"What, we getting' formal now?"

I heard Anakin chuckle from behind me. I looked back at him before facing Jamis once more.

"No, I just thought you might would like to know before you take me out. Officially."

"Well, Miss Thatch, I'm glad you told me." Jamis looked inside the room and saw Shmi and Anakin. Anakin waved excitedly.

"Hello!"

"Hello, there, kiddo."

"Corinna said you were cocky."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Anakin..."

Shmi chuckled quietly, standing up. "Well, we're going to be on our way. Come on, Ani." She went over to Jamis. "Mr. Solo, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Nice to see you." He smiled softly, and looked at Anakin. "Behave yourself."

"I will."

Shmi and Anakin exited my home and began to walk toward theirs. I kept one hand on my forehead, my face beet red. Jamis smirked at me.

"You think I'm cocky too, eh?"

"Well, to be fair you _did_ come off really cocky."

"It's my charm." I snorted quietly. Jamis extended his arm to me. "Shall we be on our way?"

"We shall." I took his arm. We began walking into the busy part of town, where people could go to eat and shop. I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh huh." Jamis seemed unconvinced.

"Well, I haven't been out or even done anything with a man for a while. Just gotta get used to it, that's all."

We entered a cantina, and Jamis went and got us a seat in the back. I smiled softly at him. He didn't seem too bad.

"So, there I am. I'm surrounded by bounty hunters. One's got their gun pointed right at my chest. I'm standing at the edge of a cliff and I jump down, grabbing the nearest thing I could that was sticking out of the cliff's side." I stared at Jamis as he told his story, just absolutely riveted. "I grab a rock and hung on before I started to get really good footing. After that, I climbed down and ran to my ship."

"But, Jamis," I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're a trader. You're not a smuggler. Why is there so much danger?"

"Well, sometimes you get in with the wrong crowd; piss a bunch of bad people off. That's the risk I gotta take, sunshine."

"Yeah, but still." At this, Jamis shrugged.

"What about you, huh? You haven't told me anything about yourself."

"Well, I..." I bit my lip. "I don't know what to tell you."

"It ain't that hard. Tell me about your family. Where you grew up."

"Maybe some other time, Solo. I don't know if I feel like telling my story right now..."

"I see." Jamis nodded. I messed with my hands.

"I'm sorry. I might tell you one day. Just not right now. I can't. It's too painful."

"I understand." He placed his hand on mine and patted it reassuringly. I smiled softly.

The night sky seemed to shine with all of the stars. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"It sure is beautiful, huh?" Jamis asked quietly.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered, though my thoughts were elsewhere.

" _Do you think we'll ever see each other again?_ " _he asked me._ " _Even in passing_?"

" _I hope so..._ " _I answered. And I meant it. I truly had._


End file.
